Adventure, Secrets, and Mysteries
by Ninja7475
Summary: One day a building explodes and the turtles are on the case. Raphael meets his match and she isn't what she seems to be. She has many dark secrets that Raph is determined to know. Does she have some connection to the blown up building? Where do her loyalties lie? Is she an enemy or friend?
1. Shadow

_hey guys. this is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story so please review and tell me how I did and don't kill me if it's not perfect. enjoy! :)_

_Based off of the 2012 TV series..._

* * *

Two people were on a high roof.

Both had black leather jackets and hoods over their faces.

"The bomb in place?" one asked.

"Yes. We have three minutes and twenty seconds." said the other.

"Been waitin' a long time for this." said the first.

The other nodded in agreement.

Then...

**BOOOOM!**

The building across the street exploded.

Both looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared into the darkness...

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Donnie asked.

"Hear what?" Mikey asked.

"It sounded like an explosion." Donnie replied.

"You're hearing things." Raph said.

"No, I'm serious." Donnie said.

"Fine, we'll check it out." Leo said.

They walked out.

They reached the building, it's destroyers' no where to be seen.

"Whoa..." they all said.

The started looking around for clues.

Raph jumped up onto the roof the two people had been on.

"Hey look." he said picking up a dagger.

The next night...

"Why are we here again?!" Raph said.

"We're just looking to see if we see anything suspicious." Leo said for the fifth time.

Each turtle split up.

Raph was walking down the street with the dagger on his belt when he thought he saw something behind him.

He turned around but saw nothing.

"I see you've found my dagger." said a voice.

Raph turned around and drew his sai.

He saw a person with a black leather jacket and a hood over their face calmly leaning up against the brick wall.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Raph said.

"People call me Shadow." the figure said. "And relax, I'm not looking for trouble. Not yet anyways..."

"Were you the one who blew up that building last night?" Raph asked.

"That is classified information." Shadow replied.

Raph growled.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Shadow said. "I've been needing a little adrenaline flowing lately."

Without hesitation Shadow threw a punch and hit Raph in the jaw.

"Oh it's on!" Raph yelled.

He swung his leg but Shadow grabbed it.

"Bad move." she said.

She threw him by the leg on the ground over and over again.

"There he is!" someone said.

Shadow and Raph looked up.

It was the other turtles.

Shadow dropped Raph. "This isn't over."

She grabbed her dagger and disappeared.

Raph groaned and stood up.

"Who was** that**?!" Mikey said.

Later...

"He called himself Shadow." Raph finished the story.

"How do you know it's a 'he' ?" Donnie asked.

"No girl could fight **that** good." Raph laughed.

"How do you know?" Mikey asked.

Raph went quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where have you been?!" a figure said.

"In a bit of a catfight." Shadow replied. "What about you Slick?"

"I didn't run off." Slick replied.

" 'Ey, I wanted my dagger." Shadow said. "Besides, I met someone."

"Who?" Slick asked. "An enemy of a friend?"

"I'm not sure yet." Shadow said. "But the one I fought was looking for a fight."

"Did you give him one?" Slick asked.

"I kicked his butt." Shadow said confidently, walked over to her radio and turned it on.

It played Gangnam Style

Shadow sang along and danced to the song.

"You sing and dance?" Slick asked.

"Whoa!" Shadow said and almost lost her balance.

Slick made a small laugh.

Shadow growled and flipped Slick upside-down. "Who's laughing now?"

"Okay, okay, you win..." Slick said.

She pinned Shadow to the ground. "Not!"

"Oh it's on!" Shadow said.

Three hours of combat later...

Both were passed out.

The Shadow woke up to a strange sound and decided to follow it.

* * *

The other turtles were asleep...

Raph woke up to a strange sound.

He decided to follow it.

Eventually he wound up in an abandoned building.

He heard footsteps.

Someone stepped out of the darkness.

"Ugh! You again?! Why are **you** here?!" Raph demanded.

"No concern to you." Shadow replied.

Both heard the strange sound again and looked in the same direction.

They followed it.

"Just so you know, I got my eye on you." Shadow said.

"Same to you." Raph replied.

They walked for a little while, mostly in silence. But in the occasions they did talk it was in the least words possible.

They reached their destination. There was a small machine on the ground making the sound they heard.

"What the?!" Shadow said.

Suddenly the machine disappeared and the room locked itself.

The whole room was sealed off and it started to fill with water.

"Juuuuuust great." Raph said sarcastically.

A few moments of silence and trying to break out later...

Shadow sighed. "So this is it..."

"Yeah..." Raph said.

Another moment of silence.

"There's something you should know..." Shadow said.

Raph looked over.

Shadow yanked off the hood.

A face with long red hair, deep green eyes, and a huge, deep, scar over her right eye emerged. Shadow was a girl.

Raph's mouth hung open, his eyes wide.

"Wait, so you're a girl Shadow?!" Raph said shocked.

"Fira." Shadow said.

"What?" Raph said.

"My real name is Fira Elemai." Shadow said. "Someone might as well know..."

Raph just looked at her, partly because he was astounded and partly because Fira was slightly... attractive...

The water was almost at the ceiling now.

Raph saw a very small button hidden under something on the bottom of the floor.

He dove under, swam down and pressed it.

The water drained quickly and suddenly Fira and Raph were shot out of the building.

Completely out of town...

Both of them hit the ground with a thud.

Fira groaned.

"Well that was fun." Raph said sarcastically.

"No kidding." Fira said dryly.

Both stood up.

It started raining, **hard**.

"This is gonna be a loooooooooong night." Fira said.


	2. So We Meet Again

_hey guys here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

* * *

"So, Fira Elemai." Raph said.

Fira ignored him and started looking for a way home.

"What's your story?" he asked. "I'm Raph by the way."

Fira made a very short, loud grunt that sounded something like. "Mm!"

"At least tell me how you got the scar." he said.

Fira made the same grunt sound with a bit of a growl that time.

"I have many secrets, none that you need to know." she said.

Lightning flashed across the sky. Low rumbles of thunder filled the air.

"C'mon. You already told me your real name." Raph said.

"Consider yourself lucky to know **that**!" Fira replied.

"Okay, here's the deal." Raph started. "We fight. I win, you tell me your story."

"And if I win?!" Fira cocked an eyebrow.

"I tell you mine." Raph said.

"My past has dark secrets." Fira said.

"Coward." Raph laughed.

Without question Fira pinned Raph down. "You never learn do you?"

An hour of combat later...

Both were exhausted.

"Draw?" Fira said.

"Draw." Raph agreed.

"Until we meet again..." Fira said.

She put her hood on and disappeared.

Raph walked back to the lair...

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Leo said as soon as Raph walked in.

"I'm not sure." Raph said.

"What do you mean by that?" Donnie asked.

Raph told the story...

"Fira Elemai?" Mikey said.

"Never heard that name before." Donnie confirmed.

"Is she a friend or enemy?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Raph said. "She wouldn't tell me anything."

"Hey didn't Master Splinter know someone with the last name 'Elemai'?" Mikey asked.

Everyone looked at Mikey.

"What?" Mikey said. "I just thought I heard him say that last name before."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." the other three turtles said at the same time.

They walked over to Splinter.

"Sensei, can we ask you a question?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Splinter replied.

"Do you know anyone with the last name 'Elemai'?" Raph asked.

"Why do you ask?" Splinter asked.

"Well, Raph met someone named 'Fira Elemai' and we were wondering if you might know who she is." Leo explained.

"Her father and I were acquaintances." Splinter answered. "He was a very skilled fighter and always told people how his daughter would be just a skilled one day. He had taught her for years until the tragedy. Her father was killed by his own brother and his daughter Fira was never seen again. The last time I saw Fira was when she was five."

For a moment everyone was silent.

The turtles walked away and sat down.

"Wow..." Mikey said.

"Killed by his own brother..." Donnie said, astounded.

* * *

Fira was listening to music.

It played Ariana Grande- Love The Way You Lie

She sang along. "On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why, I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie."

"Now there's gravel in our voices. Glass is shattered, from the fight. In this tug of war, you'll always win. Even when I'm right. 'Cause you feed me fables from your hand. With violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Ohhhh, I love the way you lie. So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave. Till these walls are going up, in smoke with all our memories. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. Ohhh, I love the way you lie." she finished.

"Again, wow..." Slick said.

"Ah, shut it Stari." Fira said defensively.

"It was actually good." Stari said.

Stari/Slick took off her hood and a face with long brown hair and deep blue eyes appeared.

"Where were you?" Stari asked.

"A place." Fira replied.

Stari rolled her eyes. "With who?"

"A person." Fira answered.

"The same person that got their butt kicked by you?" Stari cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes..." Fira said. "So?"

"I thought you worked for Sh-." Stari started to say.

"SHUT UP! I told you I quit years ago!" Fira said.

"Why are you defensive about that all of a sudden?" Stari asked with a big, goofy, smile on her face.

"No reason..." Fira looked at the ground.

Stari burst out laughing. "You _like_ one of Splinter's students!"

"I do not!" Fira protested.

"Do to!" Stari laughed.

"Do not!" Fira yelled.

Stari fell of the floor from laughing so hard.

"Hey you got something on your face." Fira said.

"Where?" Stari said.

"Right... there!" Fira said as she slapped Stari across the face.

"Ooooooo. YOU JUST PROVED IT!" Stari confirmed "If you didn't _like _one of his students you wouldn't have slapped me."

Fira rolled her eyes.

Stari cracked up. "And your face wouldn't be red."

Fira put her hood on to cover her face.

"Ah, c'mon you know I'm joking with ya." Stari said.

"Years ago that would have been... I don't know... bad..." Fira said. "...Really bad..."

"You're livin' in the past." Stari said. "Tell me his name."

"Raph." Fira said.

"You think you'll see him again?" Stari asked.

"You don't get it!" Fira said. "For years I was told... ugh... never mind..."

"I know..." Stari said. "But you need to stop living in the past."

Fira groaned, got up, and walked away.

Stari sighed. "I hope she doesn't mess herself up anymore then she already is..."

* * *

_hey guys. and I know Rhianna also sings I Love The Way You Lie, but I like Ariana Grande's version better. Rhianna's is okay though._


	3. A Secret Revealed

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy!_

* * *

The next night...

Stari was walking by when she heard from in the other room. "I mean so what if I ever see him again! What difference will it make?!"

She snuck in without Fira seeing her.

Fira was beating the heck out of her punching bag.

"I know what I am and what he is!" she said as she took another hard swing.

Stari just sat and watched.

"Stop living in the past. Pfft! The things in the past are the cause of the things in the present!" she took one final swing and...

**WHAM!**

The punching bag flew off it's hinges and hit the ground with a thud...

"If you live by what you just said, you'll never accept change." Stari said. "And sometimes change is good."

"Yeah sometimes, as in NEVER!" Fira said, she kicked her punching bag hard and watched it fly across the room.

Stari sighed. "Are you gonna be like this all night?"

"I've always been like this." Fira said.

"No, you've been like this ever since you last saw Raph." Stari said.

Fira looked away and made a low groan.

"I told you it's not that bad." Stari said.

"You will never understand!" Fira said.

She jumped out the window and walked away.

Stari sighed.

* * *

Fira was walking down a dark ally when she heard the same strange sound again.

She followed it again.

She ended up somewhere near TCRI.

"You again?!" Raph said.

"Seriously?!" Fira said.

They heard the sound and followed it.

"By the way, I know who you are." Raph said.

Fira looked at him. "What do you know?!"

"I know about your father." Raph said.

Fira growled. "Who told you?!"

"Splinter." Raph replied.

"Figures..." Fira muttered.

There was a swirling mix of colors in the air.

"Whoa..." they both said.

It suddenly got huge and disappeared with Raph and Fira.

Both dropped out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud.

"So what about your past is so dark?" Raph asked.

Fira looked at him. "Not telling."

"C'mon!" Raph said.

"No!" Fira said.

They heard something go... **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Raph drew his sai and Fira drew her dagger.

A giant monster made out of lava came stomping over.

It had four legs, jagged teeth made of rock, and red eyes.

Fira tried to slice it with her dagger but it melted.

She looked at her melted dagger. "Uh-oh..."

They started to run.

"Just tell me!" Raph said.

"You won't trust me afterwards!" Fira said.

"Who says I trust you now?!" Raph replied.

"You won't trust me at all if I say it!" Fira said.

"Fine! I'll trust you! Just say it!" Raph said.

"Fine! I used to work for Shredder okay!" Fira said.

"WHAT?!" Raph yelled.

"I told you it was bad!" Fira said.

They escaped the monster and ran into a cave.

Raph drew his sai.

"What?!" Fira said.

"What do you mean, 'what'?!" Raph shot back. "You work for Shredder!"

"I said I USED to work for him!" Fira said.

"You got a lot of explaining to do!" Raph said.

"Pffft! I don't need to explain anything to you!" Fira said.

Raph growled.

"I'm not looking for a fight." Fira said. "So back off."

"So you tell me your real name and that you used to work for Shredder and expect me not to ask any questions?!" Raph said.

"Kinda." Fira said.

Twenty minutes of arguing later...

It was late at night.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Fira yelled. "I wanna go to sleep!"

"Not until you tell me everything!" Raph yelled back.

"Ugh, if I tell you in the morning will you shut up?!" she said.

"Fine." Raph said.

After a while they both fell asleep...

**~Dream Begins~**

Fire! Everywhere!

The sound of a gunshot rang in the child's ears.

Blood ran down the walls of the house that had once held so many happy memories.

Glowing red eyes shown through the darkness.

"DADDY!" the child screamed.

Lightening flashed across the sky, the sound of thunder filled the air.

A man came staggering into the room.

"Run! Run! Get out of here! NOW!" he yelled.

"But daddy!" the child said.

"I said NOW!" her father yelled.

A dagger sliced clean through the father's throat.

Blood was everywhere.

The child was shaking in fear. To frozen to run.

The man with the glowing eyes swung his dagger down.

It left a huge deep cut over the child's right eye.

"YAHHHHH!" she yelped.

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care that she didn't know where she was going.

She looked back at her house as it burnt down to the ground.

"Bye daddy..." she whispered faintly.

**~Dream Ends~**

"YAHHHH!" Fira sat up quickly.

Raph was snoring loudly.

Fira was breathing heavily. "Dad..."

She stayed awake the rest of the night, afraid she would have another vivid dream of her dark past.

It was sunrise when Raph woke up.

"Okay now tell me." he yawned.

"Nah." she said.

"You want another fight don't you." Raph said.

They started fighting but this time Raph had the advantage because Fira was tired and her reaction time was slow.

He easily had her pinned.

"Fine..." Fira groaned. "What ya wanna know?"

"Why do I keep running into you? What's your story?" Raph said.

"How should I know why I keep running into you?!" Fira said. "Now let me up!"

"Tell me your story and I'll think about it." Raph said.

"Put the pieces together." Fira said.

"What?" Raph said.

"Well it's no fun if I just tell you." Fira said.

Raph looked confused.

"You'll learn it." Fira said. "Piece by piece."

She kicked him off.

Suddenly they were back on the streets of New York.

With out question, Fira disappeared.

Raph walked back to the lair, very confused, yet he was thinking hard about what she had said.

'You'll learn it. Piece by piece.'

"Where have you been?!" Leo said as soon as Raph walked in.

Raph explained.


	4. The Book and The Graveyard

_hey guys, here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

* * *

The turtles were talking about the recent events.

Splinter was walking by and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Leo noticed he was listening.

"So what do you think about all this sensei?" Leo asked.

The other turtles looked up at their father, not noticing his presence before.

"Hmmm." Splinter thought about it for a moment.

"You think she was serious when she said she quit the Foot Clan?" Raph asked.

"It is possible." Splinter answered. "Loyalties have been known to shift."

Raph breathed a small sigh of relief that no one seemed to notice.

He had to know more about her now that he knew she was safe to talk to.

A few minutes of discussing later...

The other turtles had gathered around the pinball machine to watch Leo beat his high score.

Raph seized his chance. He started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" Splinter asked.

Raph froze. "Uhhhh..."

Splinter let out a small laugh.

Raph looked at the exit, then back at Splinter.

"Go." Splinter said with a little smile.

Raph quickly sped for the exit.

"Just take caution." Splinter added before Raph was gone.

Raph saw very faint foot prints and followed them out of town.

He walked over to a underground cave and went inside.

A ninja star barely missed his head.

A girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes, about Fira's age was standing there.

She had a red, long sleeve shirt with fabric similar to Splinter's outfit, and black pants.

Stari.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Raphael." Raph said.

Stari calmed down a little.

"Ah, yes I have heard a little about you." she replied. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Depends." Raph said. "Who do you work for?"

"No one." Stari said. "I am my own master."

Stari turned to go put away her stars.

Raph noticed a small, black, book with the Foot Clan symbol on it.

He secretly grabbed it.

"Have you seen Fira?" he asked.

Stari paused. "Why?"

"Have you seen her?" Raph repeated ignoring Stari's question.

Stari laughed to herself. "She's in the graveyard."

"What." Raph said. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask her." Stari replied.

Raph started for the exit.

"It's a graveyard out further out of town." Stari added and told him the directions.

Raph nodded and left.

He walked until he was about halfway there and stopped. He looked at the book with the Foot Clan symbol on it.

What secrets did it hold? Who's was it?

There was a lock on it. He'd have to use Donnie's lock pick later.

He put the book away and continued to walk to the graveyard.

In a few minutes he started to see head stones.

He saw a huge tree with someone sitting underneath.

He hid behind a bush and watched her.

She had what looked like a sketchbook and looked like she was drawing something.

"I know you're there." she said.

How did she know?!

Raph stepped out from behind the bush.

Fira didn't even look up, she continued to draw.

He walked over to see what she was drawing.

"Yeesh." Raph's eyes widened. "What the heck is that?!"

It was a very good, detailed drawing.

But something was not right.

The creature she was drawing looked similar to half wolf half human.

It had eyes black as night, giant claws, stood on all fours, was covered is short, scruffy brown fur.

It had extremely sharp, jagged teeth, it's ears were pointed up like a wolf's, and it had blood dripping from it's mouth.

"The demon." Fira said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked. "And why are you in a graveyard?"

"Another dark tale of my past." she muttered.

"Tell me." Raph said.

This was the first time she made full eye contact with him.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Will effect me and my bros?" Raph asked.

"No." Fira replied.

"Then yes." Raph said.

He sat down under the tree next to her.

"When I was little, I could see things other people couldn't see." she began. "My dad said I had a gift. I call it a curse..."

Raph listened patiently.

"I used to tell him about the people who lived in the house before us." she continued. "But he said they were dead."

Raph looked a little confused but continued to listen.

"But it wasn't fun for long." she said. "We had to move to a new house when I was three and things changed."

"There was something dark in that house." She shivered at the thought. "The demon."

"That thing?" Raph asked pointing at the picture of the demon.

"Yes. I would see it in the shadows, always there... watching..." she said. "My dad was already teaching me to be a Kunoichi and taught me to me sensitive to the world around me. It made my encounters with the demon worse..."

Raph could tell the next part was hard for her to say.

"One day, I confronted it." she said. "I remember screaming at it 'Go away! You have no power here!' but it said ... 'I'll drain the life out of your father.' A few weeks later my uncle came and... my whole life was ruined..."

She pulled out her dagger. "This was his... he gave it to me when I was four..."

Raph put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the picture she had drawn.

It made him shiver.

"The graveyard is where I find peace..." she said. "Many souls are restless here. I can feel their energy..."

"So your psychic?" Raph asked.

"Kind of..." Fira replied. "I am more connected with death than life."

She got up. Raph did too.

"Until we meet again." she said, then disappeared.

Raph walked back to the lair.

The other turtles were asleep.

Splinter greeted him.

Raph took out the book with the Foot Clan symbol on it.

It caught Splinter's attention.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"Some underground cave." Raph answered.

He used Donnie's lock pick and opened the book.

On the inside of the cover was a picture of Fira.

She was wearing blades on her shoulders and her scar over her right eye was even more vivid.

She looked very serious.

Splinter looked over Raph's shoulder at the book.

"That is definitely Fira." he said.

Raph turned over a page. It was clear this was some sort of diary.

Maybe the remaining answers were here...

* * *

_I had to set my pet turtle Stripey free two days ago so finishing this chapter was hard... :( *sniffles* the next chapter is coming._


	5. The Former Foot Ninja

_hey guys here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

* * *

Raph read several older pages.

He read about her first few days in the Foot Clan. She had enjoyed it and even became one of Shredder's top students but didn't like Stari's constant nagging to quit.

Then he skipped to some newer pages.

One read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I still am hiding my secret from Stari after these two long years. This way I can have my fun and not have her nagging. But something bothers me... I met someone. Raphael... He is supposed to be my enemy but... I would never admit this to anyone but... I kind of like him. If I had quit the Foot Clan like I had lied to him and Stari about, I guess it wouldn't matter. If I had told Raph I was still in the Foot Clan he wouldn't trust me. I'm conflicted because he's one of Splinter's students. I can't tell anyone about this because... well from what I just wrote explains it... *Sigh* I don't know what to do..._

_- Fira_

Raph dropped the book, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as he walked in and saw Raph's expression.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Raph said.

He quickly ran out of the room.

Leo picked up the book but was to nervous to open it. "Hmmmm..."

He took the book to Splinter.

Splinter read over the page.

"I see..." he said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Tell Raphael I need to see him." Splinter said.

"Yes sensei." Leo said.

"Raph?" Leo called.

Leo walked out of the room to find Raph.

He found Raph sitting on the couch with a blank expression.

"Raph, Splinter wants to talk to you." Leo said.

Raph got up in silence and walked over to Splinter's room.

"Sensei, I know there's good in her." Raph said. "I could see it in her eyes."

"Perhaps, it is good to trust your instincts." Splinter said. "But beware of believing only what you wish to be true."

"So I should trust my instincts." Raph repeated.

"Yes." Splinter answered.

"Unless my instincts are wrong?" Raph said.

"Correct." Splinter replied.

Very confused, Raph was dismissed.

He walked over to his bros.

"Guys I found something out." Donnie said.

Everyone turned their attention on Donnie.

"Apparently the Kraang are up to something... and Shredder is involved." Donnie said.

"Do you have any more information about it?" Leo asked.

"I wish..." Donnie answered.

"I have an idea!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Everyone looked at Mikey, surprised that he ACUTALLY had an idea.

"What if we capture a Kraang droid and make them tell us their plan." Mikey said.

"The Kraang would just come out of the droid body and escape." Donnie said.

"OOO!" Mikey said. "How 'bout a Foot Ninja?"

"Is that possible?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Meet me three blocks down on the top of the new restaurant in a half hour." Raph said.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay..." the other turtles said.

A half hour later...

"So why do you think Raph wanted us here?" Donnie asked.

Leo shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey guys." Raph called.

"What's this all about Raph?" Leo asked

"You guys needed a Foot Ninja..." Raph said. "Here ya go."

He tossed a very angry Fira on the ground.

She was tied up and had duct tape over her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" she tried to yell.

"Who's that?" Mikey asked.

"Meet, Fira Elemai." Raph said.

"MMMMM!" Fira said.

"Follow me." Raph said.

They went into the building which was empty because it was closed.

No one could her Fira scream so they took the duct tape off of her mouth.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she yelled at Raph.

"You LIED to me!" Raph yelled back.

"...What... ?" Fira said.

"You told me you quit the Foot Clan!" Raph yelled. "You lied!"

Fira went quiet. For once she had no words...

The other turtles backed off and watched the events unfold.

"You wouldn't have trusted me if I told you." she said.

Raph muttered something under his breath.

"So do you know about the Kraangs' plans or what?" Donnie cut in.

"Maybe I do." Fira said. "Maybe I don't."

"We'll get the answers one way or another." Leo said.

Mikey pulled out a taser.

"Hmmm." Fira cocked a eyebrow, not at all nervous. "I was expecting something classier."

When it came to keeping secrets, turns out she was one of the best.

The turtles walked into the other room.

"She's unbreakable!"Mikey shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Donnie asked.

Then a strange smell filled the air...

Raph sniffed the air. "It's... smoke..."

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The fire alarm rang rapidly.

"We gotta get outta here!" Leo ordered.

The turtles ran for the nearest exit.

Raph was the last to get out. He could see the flames begin to engulf the building.

They were a safe distance away when Leo called. "Raph! Come on!"

"I'll meet you guys back at the lair!" Raph replied.

* * *

The smoke was thick, the heat intense.

Fira noticed Leo had left one of his katana blades in the room.

She picked it up with her teeth and cut the rope.

She immediately stood up.

She tried kicking the door down but to no avail.

The former Foot Ninja tried everything to escape, nothing worked...

She was choking on smoke. After a few minutes she couldn't hold out any longer and collapsed to the ground.

She tried to get up but she was to weak.

Memories began to rise.

She remembered her lost childhood.

Training with her dad, having him read her stories of mystical creatures and fairytales.

Looking up as he tucked her in every night, wishing to one day be just like him.

When ever she was scared he had always been there, her only source of comfort.

Then the demon, ruined it all...

She heard a loud **THUD**...

A shadow emerged from within the smoke...

Raph.

She looked up at him weakly. She could barely recognize him.

She passed out.

Raph looked at her. She was at his mercy.

He looked around, picked her up and carried her to safety.

Back at the lair...

"Raph where were you?!" Leo asked, then he paused. "OH MY GOD!"

Raph had brought the injured Foot Ninja to the lair.

"Are you INSANE?!" Donnie yelled. "She's one of Shredder's top students!"

"I know!" Raph yelled back.

Splinter walked in at that point.

"What is with all the commotion?" he asked.

"Raph brought a Foot Ninja into the lair!" Leo yelled.

Splinter's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Sensei, she'll die if she's not taken care of." Raph said.

Splinter had no interest in Fira but it was the look in his son's eyes...

"Make sure she doesn't see anything." he said after a moment.

Raph carried her and set her down on a couch in a room where she wouldn't figure out where she was and put a warm blanket over her.

He looked at her long, ruby red, hair. It shined in the night's glow.

She stirred a little and opened her eyes.

"W- where am I?" she said faintly.

"Safe." Raph said quietly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "You could've died trying to save me..."

He did the thing that was least expected.

He leaned in and they kissed...

A little half-smile appeared on Fira's face.

"Night." she whispered.

"Night." Raph whispered back.

He turned around and left the room as Fira began to fall asleep...

* * *

_hope you enjoyed the first few chapters so far. next chapter is coming up! :) PS: sorry I'm a slow updater..._


	6. Recovery

_hey guys, here's the next chapter. please review! enjoy! :)_

* * *

Over the past few days Fira had grown feverishly ill.

She had two broken ribs and a fractured leg.

Raph walked in as he did every day.

He held out a mug of hot chocolate.

Fira sat up and took the mug.

It hurt for her to sit up.

She heard a small crack in her ribs. But she didn't mind the pain.

It stopped her mind from thinking about other things.

She took a sip. "Mmmm."

She smiled.

"Everyone who knows me well enough says hot chocolate melts my icy heart." she said. "I agree."

It was a cold morning.

"I wouldn't have known you had an icy heart." Raph smiled.

Fira laughed a little. "Most view me as...hmmm... how to put this... ummm... a shadow. "

Raph listened.

"I lurk in the darkness, come and go just as the morning fog, all to familiar with death and darkness." she said.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more." the Foot Ninja whispered darkly.

"Who told you that?" Raph asked.

"I did." she said. "I've learned. I used to be naive, looking at the world and only seeing the good. Never again."

"Is that why you called yourself Shadow when we first met?" the red masked turtle asked.

Fira nodded and took another sip of the hot chocolate.

"Though death may hide you, and the greater silence enfold you, yet again will I seek, and not in vain will I seek." she whispered.

"What?" Raph said.

"My dad told me that phrase long ago..." Fira said. "I've dealt with death so much... I guess the phrase kind of stuck with me."

Those words rang in Raph's ears. Though death may hide you, and the greater silence enfold you, yet again will I seek, and not in vain will I seek.

Something about that phrase...

Fira yawned and started to drift off to sleep.

Raph walked out of the room.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his bros.

He noticed his father walking by.

The red masked turtle still couldn't believe he let Fira stay at the lair.

Was there some particular reason?

If so... what was it?

Fira was half asleep when she heard someone walk into the room.

"Mmph Raph?" she whispered.

No answer.

She barely opened her one eye to see who it was.

She nearly yelped.

Her eyes grew wide as she sat up rapidly, ignoring the sheer pain in her chest.

She barely recognized him, but she knew who it was...

Splinter.

He calmly stood in the corner of the room.

It made Fira nervous. He was as skilled as Shredder.

The Foot Ninja had a death grip on her blanket.

Splinter did not move. In fact, he simply observed her behavior.

His calmness started getting to Fira.

Yet when she looked at him she did not immediately think of him as an enemy.

Maybe she spent to much time with Raph?

Very slowly, she loosened her grip on the blanket.

Very old memories came flowing back to her.

She remembered him as a human, how nice he had been.

Her dad had trusted him... why shouldn't she?

Her deep green eyes met his brown.

Splinter watched carefully to see her reaction.

Something inside Fira told her there was no danger.

She slowly laid back down and closed her eyes.

Splinter left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Foot Clan lair...

"She's been gone for days." said a Foot Ninja. "Most likely she's dead."

"You know Master Shredder won't just give up one of his top students." said another. "He'll probably wait a few more days before he assumes her dead."

"Yeah you're probably right..." said the first. "So how do you think she died?"

"We just went over this!" said the other. "God damn Steve! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I'm not stupid!" Steve said defensively. "She's most likely dead and you know it!"

Then Steve paused...

"Well, I'm not _that _stupid..." Steve mumbled. "I'm at least smarter than you Marty..."

"I heard that!" Marty yelled. "It's on!"

The two ninjas got in to a small fight.

The both punched each other at the same time and knocked each other out.

Another Foot Ninja came in.

"What are you two laying around for?!" he said. "Get up! Master Shredder wants to put out _another_ search for Fira."

Marty and Steve groaned but got up anyway.

"Lost cause..." Steve muttered.

"What'd you say?" said the other Foot Ninja.

"Nothing." Steve said quickly.

The three Foot Ninjas set out for _another _(like the other five) search.

* * *

The turtles were doing surveillance.

"Hey look." said Leo.

They spotted the three Foot Ninjas on a rooftop a few houses away.

"Let's pound 'em." Raph said.

"I don't know Raph, they might be friends of your _girlfriend_." Leo teased.

The other turtles, including Leo, started laughing.

Strange. Raph was usually the teaser...

The red masked turtle simply made a low growl.

They got close enough to where they could here the Foot Ninjas' conversation.

"She's dead okay!" Steve said. "Now can we go?!"

"No." the other two said at the same time.

"But it's game night..." Steve said. "Me and a few other guys play spin the taser and get lattes..."

"Okay then you explain to Master Shredder that you didn't feel like looking for one of his top students and instead you wanted to play spin the taser." Marty said.

Steve fell silent.

"They're looking for her?" Raph muttered under his breath.

"Makes sense." Donnie said.

Mikey snickered. "Lattes..."

They heard the sound of weapons being drawn.

The Foot Ninjas armed their weapons as did the turtles.

They all charged...

* * *

_next chapter is comin' up! yes I gave the Foot Ninjas' names! XD*hides behind brick wall* please don't kill me if it takes a little while! your reviews are appreciated! :) MWHAHAHAHA! _


End file.
